dynasty_emblemfandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities
File:GonAbility.png|One of Neferpitou's friends using his ability. Abilities are the manifestation of a person's power, nen, and/or magic. They come in 3 different types: Passive Abilities These abilities are usually always on, and do not provide any immidiate benefits. They can be either beneficial or non beneficial. Some examples of passive abilities include: *Milo's "Milo Murphy's Law" ability, which lowers his luck stat completely. *Sans's clairvoyance is also an omnipresent ability. Activational Abilities The abilities need to be activated consiously in order for them to work. They usually are attacks or buffs that help the user in some way. Some activated abilities include: *Shingeyo's "Golden Gatlin" causes his melee attacks to have an ichor effect. *Gon's "Jajanken" is when he focuses all of his aura into one attack. *Luigi's cursed flames are also an activated ability. Responsive/Situational Abilities These abilities aren't always on like passive abilities, but usually can't be turned on at any time like activational abilities. They activate on their own when the user most needs it, or in a specific situation. Some examples of the kinds of abilities include: *Shingeyo's "Raging Razortide" which activates when he is in danger and is mad. *Izuku Midoryia's "Lotte Konvenience" is an ability that raises his luck stat to insane levels when he is close to death. Vows A person can make a vow to never do something or to impose a certain restriction. Vows are most used by Nen users like Neferpitou. These restrictions can be fatal if they are not met, like Kurapika's "Judgement Chain". But if the vow is made by an extreme will power, this can increase the power of any ability. Nen Every living thing can use Nen. It is the art of manipulating the soul, and life energy that radiates from it, to perform imposible feats. Nen is very similar to magic, because both use the energy provided by one's soul. Mana and Nen are one in the same. Magic is a form of Nen that gets transformed/transmuted into something else, using an object like a wand or book. Magic users that don't use weapons, are almost always in the transmuter/emmiter/conjurer class. Nen classes go as follows: *'Transmuter': Directly able to turn their aura into something else. Usually in close range. *'Enhancer': Able to strengthen themselves or items, with more power or certain buffs. *'Emmiter': Able to emmit pure energy at long range. People in this catergory, who don't know of Nen are the most likely to become low-level magic users. *'Manipulator': Able to control objects or people. *'Conjurer': Able to form their aura into something that's in real life or imaginary. People in this catergory are the one's most likely to become summoners. *'Specialist': Able to use special techniques. Weapon Class Nen Theorem This theorem was postulated by Bird S. it states that a person's Nen type usually determines what weapon class they go for. Note that the Nen type that a person has an affinity for, is determined at birth, while class is based on preference. Bird S. argues that the weapon class that someone picks isn't determined by preference, but Nen. *Warriors and Throwers are usually enhancers. H